stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Dalby
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Kenneth Dalby was a former Maquis crewman and member of Chakotay's crew. ( ) Biography Dalby grew up on the Bajoran frontier and adapted to the harsh conditions by getting into trouble, frequently. Consequently he became quite the proficient scrapper. His temper was modulated by a woman he would fall in love with sometime before joining the Maquis. Unfortunately for Dalby this happiness was not to last. Three Cardassians would rape and murder his love. Dalby would join the Maquis seeking revenge. ( ) By 2371 he had killed all three Cardassians, one of them by a knife through the stomach. The leader of the three Cardasians was gelded in a Maquis raid on Dorvan V, the man would subsequently bleed to death before he could reach a dermal regenerator. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) He was very protective of Crewman Gerron for a variety of reasons. ( ) First year on Voyager In 2371 he and other members of the Val Jean s crew were integrated into the crew of the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) after both vessels were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, with Dalby having been assigned to the Engineering division. Later same year he was singled out as a crewman requiring remedial training by Lieutenant Tuvok in order to bring them up to Starfleet standards. This was due to a variety of incidents, most notably making an unauthorized repair to a bio-neural gel pack, he accidentally disrupted power to the ship's energy grid. When confronted by Lieutenant Tuvok, he became extremely angry and insubordinate. He had several other recent complaints against him as well: he was caught tampering with the ship's systems to increase replicator rations. At one point, he had also missed three of his last ten duty shifts. At first he rebelled against the thought, but after some persuasion by Commander Chakotay (involving the latter's right hand making sudden and violent contact with his face). He eventually agreed to make more of an effort to abide by Starfleet regulations, after witnessing Tuvok risking his own life to save another student participating in the course who had been seriously injured in a cargo bay accident. ( ) The away mission from hell Sometime before 2376 Dalby would rise to the rank of Petty Officer Third Class. In 2376 he would be selected as part of a five man away team that would embark on the Delta Flyer to investigate a spatial rift. After they came under attack by Heartless, Dalby and the rest of the away team would encounter Dr. Emmett Brown and assist him in his quest to stop the ambitions of Armus and Biff Tannen. Dalby and Emmett Brown would rarely see eye to eye on anything and clearly disliked one another. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External links * *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Category:Humans Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)